Curiousity
by Drucilla Black
Summary: Guido and Speedy have a talk while cleaning up the shop late at night (Minor Guido-Speedy slash. One-shot)


**Curiousity**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I own nothing but the plot, and I know it's an extremely rare kind of genre I'm using, but hey, I like to try different stuff, so this may be kind of OOC, but I'm going to do my best to keep everyone as in character as I can. And a warning to all the homophobes out there, this does contain a small amount of**

**Guido/Speedy SLASH, do you hear me? SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!!! If you decide to read on and don't like, then that's your problem because I warned you at least six times. Flames only keep me warm in winter.**

* * *

"Hey, Guido?" Guido Anchovy, one third of the famous trio known as the "Samurai Pizza Cats" turned his head to face his fellow team-mate, best friend and part-time rival, Speedy Cerviche, who was cleaning down the counter in the Pizza shop they worked in. It was past closing time, and they had both been put in charge of cleaning up while Polly and Francine organised all of the financial areas for the day.

"Yeah?" Guido was cleaning down some of the tables in the front part of the shop, occasionally pausing to spray the tables with a cleaning spray in the bottle he held in one hand.

"What do you think of Lucille?" Guido raised a dark eyebrow.

"She's alright. I mean, she's pretty and stuff, but I wouldn't really wanna go out with her. She's so moody that I'd be scared of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time in case she shot rockets out of her head for some reason." They both laughed at the image.

"But I thought you had a thing for her? I mean, you were always competing with me to get her attention and stuff. Remember that time we kept stealing that pizza from each other just because we both wanted to deliver it to her?" Guido laughed again, long and loud, and had to stop his work for a moment to wipe some tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Yeah, that always makes me laugh so much, all of those screwball ways we kept stealing that pizza from each other in order to be the one to get it there. I did kinda like her, yeah, but it was more the competition that I was in it for than actually getting her affections. Oh, and the fact that it was so fun – and easy – to stir you up."

"Yeah I guess you're righ- HEY!!!" Speedy stopped from cleaning out the drink machine to mock-glare at his friend. It only lasted a moment before they both started laughing again. Once the laughter subsided, Speedy continued cleaning out the drink machine and refilling any empty compartments while Guido went to the closet to get out the broom to sweep up any food and other rubbish that may have been left on the ground during the day. Silence ensued for a few minutes.

"Hey, Guido?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't like Lucille, is there anyone in particular that you have your eye on?"

"Not really. Why?" Speedy shrugged, finishing up on the drink machine and moving onto cleaning the chutes that were used for take-away and drive-thru orders.

"Well I've been with Polly for about two months, Francine's gone and hooked up with that deer, Bucky, again. GB and Carla are engaged, and you seem to be the only single guy out of all of-"

"So? Maybe I enjoy the bachelor life." Guido interrupted, a hint of tired irritation seeping into his normally laid-back demeanor. Speedy went a little red.

"I didn't mean to be rude or nothing, Guido…" His voice trailed off. The taller cat shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't really see the point in getting a steady girlfriend just 'cause everyone else has one, know what I mean?" Before Speedy could reply, he continued. "I mean, the way I see it, there's time for commitment and being comfortable once I'm older. We're only in our early twenties, and if you guys wanna commit now then that's cool, but it's not my thing. I'd rather be having fun, experimenting and stuff. Plus," And Speedy now noticed a slightly mischievous glint in the other cat's eyes "I reckon that even if they don't have the rockets built into their head, most girls are as dangerous to be around as Lucille because their mood swings can be just as violent, if not more. What about Polly, huh? Remember how she used to whack us with her trusty frying pan or hack us to pieces with her ten-dollar manicure if we said or did the wrong thing at the wrong time?"

"She hasn't done either one in ages!!!" Speedy protested good-naturedly in defence of his girlfriend. Guido smirked.

"I'm guessing that maybe that's because you've given her another way to channel any frustration she has…"

"HEY!!!" Speedy tried to look offended but found himself laughing anyway. Guido didn't laugh along with him, but the smirk on his face widened considerably as he swept all of the junk on the floor into one big pile. Silence ensued once more, and the muffled voices of Francine and Polly could be heard from the office, most likely discussing the money made for that day and the hours that would be worked tomorrow.

"I swept tonight, Speedy, so it's your turn to mop." Guido had finished by now and was leaning against the counter, broom and dustpan by his side. Speedy shrugged and went to retrieve the mop and fill it up with hot, soapy water. When he came back, Guido had helped himself to a drink from the machine.

"Hurry up and finish, Speedy. I feel like a cigarette and then hitting the sack, but you know Fran isn't gonna let me do either one until you've finished cleaning up too." Speedy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going as fast as I can, and you know Fran won't be pleased when she sees you with that drink. She'll probably take it from your pay." His response was an apathetic shrug.

Fortunately it didn't take Speedy to finish the final task as the more arduous jobs had been the first ones they had tackled, and within a few minutes, the floor had been mopped clean and both tomcats were ready to go upstairs and retire to bed. Guido tossed the now-empty styrofoam cup into one of the bins.

"Hey, Speedy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Polly?" Speedy paused for a moment to think about the question.

"Well it's only been two months, so it's not I'm planning to marry her or anything drastic like that right now, but well…I really, really like her at the moment. Why?" Guido shrugged, and yawned as they both walked up the stairs to where their rooms were.

"Just wondering, I guess."

"Well, seeing as we're both 'just wondering' stuff at the moment, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you'll ever commit to a girl?" Guido shrugged.

"Not sure. I've never been into commitment, hell; I've never really been into relationships. You've noticed that I'm not real good with expressing my feelings when it comes to relationships. I don't think I've ever been good with talking about my feelings and deep thoughts with anyone, Speedy. Have I?" Speedy thought about this for a moment.

"You've never seemed to have any problems talking to me." Guido laughed, and for the briefest of moments, Speedy saw a strange flicker of emotion appear in his best friend's copper coloured eyes that quickly vanished.

"Yeah, I guess, but…well, you're _Speedy_. You're not some moody girl that I get worried about saying the wrong thing to in case she has a major mood swing or thinks that I'm some kinda bone-head." Speedy couldn't help but fill surprised at this.

"You're not a bone-head though, and you know that. You're a great guy, Guido, and anyone who thinks less just doesn't know the real y-mph!"

Speedy's words were suddenly cut off by the feeling of his best friend's mouth against his own, his tongue exploring the shorter tom-cat's mouth, and his world seemed to explode in the sensations of an almost overwhelming heat and need while his body seemed to go into a state of shock that stopped him from pulling away, although later on, he would wonder if the reason for him not stopping the kiss was something other than that.

He found himself surprised to realise that even through his initial shock, he was noting that Guido's mouth tasted cool and sweet from the drink he had consumed only some minutes ago. Guido's kiss was so _different _to Polly's, so much different. Polly's had the feeling of familiarity to them, the well-known, comfortable feeling of what it was like to kiss a girl. Guido's kiss, though certainly not forceful or unpleasant, opened a completely different world to Speedy. A world of raw, almost _savage _lust that made his head spin and clouded his senses in the explosion of sensations.

Then just as suddenly as it had started, it was over and they were both standing there, face-to-face, wondering – for one of the few times in the years that they had known each other – what to say in order to fill the silence. Guido was the first to break the silence.

"Don't think that anything's gonna come out of it, Speedy. I don't intend on stealing you from Polly, and I'm not harbouring some kinda secret love for you." Speedy's pale-blue eyes narrowed in confusion and curiousity.

"But…why?" Guido shrugged and laughed a little sheepishly.

"Spur-of-the-moment curiousity, I guess, but don't worry, like I said, nothings gonna come out of it. It just answered my question."

"What question?"

"Girls are way prettier and better kissers than you." Guido smirked and Speedy couldn't help but laugh which seemed to ease the tension a little.

"So you're not…" Speedy trailed off, and Guido raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Gay? Nah, I love girls too much." Speedy smiled more relaxedly.

"Ok then, just wondering. Anyways, I'm beat, so I'll catch you in the morning, ok? G'nite, Guido."

"G'nite, Speedy."

The door to Speedy's room slammed shut, and Guido's smirk slowly faded as his hand pressed up against Speedy's door, his face expressionless but his eyes now an open book of his feelings that he never let anyone, not even Speedy see.

"But I never said I was straight either…" He said softly, barely above a whisper before slowly removing his hand from the door and retiring to his own room for the night.


End file.
